C 637
637: Arrogant young girl Until, was the Dark Crow his condition was not afterward ideal, started to enter the deep sleep. Finally when leaves, he called the girl specially, said to her, if she thought cover in dust, the deep sleep has gotten down, he can help her helping hand. But the girl said gently: „Young Master, in society is difficult, Grand Dao difficult, was accompanying Young Master joyfully together, I was very satisfied, saw to pass away the splendor, I did not have to ask, why to go on living will have buried in underground suffers injustice?” Afterward, Li Qi Ye has not forced, to enter the deep sleep, after this, Li Qi Ye has not seen this girl again. After Li Qi Ye deep sleep, the girl returned to the past place, established the state, the young fellow soldiers who accompanied them to go to battle with founded border country for the past years, afterward, this border country named Giant Bamboo Country! Treads line of mountains and rivers, under the moon/month strolls, Li Qi Ye feeling at heart is for a very long time calm, many feelings, dried-up well does not have ripples, vanishes finally disappear without trace. millions of years passed, experiences many fluctuating, experiences many repeated difficulties, the grief changed to a layer upon layer callus in him, wraps a he most passion on this callus layer upon layer. millions of years in the past, the innumerable repeated difficulties, the innumerable life and death left depart, murdered to slaughter innumerably, all these he has been used to it, for him all were the ordinary matters. Today sighs with emotion, is only many years later the former home grounds revisit, was touched into layer upon layer that passion under callus again. Finally, Li Qi Ye is near high Vault of Heaven, remote looks at this stretch of world, finally has shown the light smiling face, all melancholies in this smile to go with the wind. „Bang, Bang and Bang” when Li Qi Ye remote looks at this stretch of world, suddenly behind resonate sound of thundering, Li Qi Ye has turned around to look that sees only ancient carriage Ta Kong/treads the sky to run quickly. This ancient carriage irons bow and arrow emblem, ancient incomparable, as if experienced the innumerable years. Thunders, this ancient carriage dashes about wildly to come, the speed is unequalled, with lightning speed, runs quickly instantaneously, but. „Shunt” saw that this ancient carriage must run upon Li Qi Ye , sits the cart driver before carriage to sink to drink one, long whip such as spirit snake, „bang” curls to Li Qi Ye , no matter he must pull out flies Li Qi Ye , must throw Li Qi Ye , cannot Wishful. The long whip that pulls out was seized by Li Qi Ye instantaneously, the Li Qi Ye vision concentrates, makes an effort maliciously, grasps the cart driver of long whip to draw to fly another instantaneously, „Bang”, this cart driver has not recovered, had pulled out by Li Qi Ye with the whip, falls from void. But in this in an instant, the carriage of dashing about wildly hits instantaneously to Li Qi Ye , Li Qi Ye looked continually has not looked at one, the sleeves sweeps, „Bang”, entire carriage Lian Ma leads the car(riage) to be swept Vault of Heaven by a Li Qi Ye sleeve. Saw that this carriage must be fallen crushes, in the carriage resounds cold snort, suddenly, in the carriage blood energy increases, stands firm the carriage that was swept flies instantaneously, then, in the carriage the blood energy hurricane, such as the high sea sweeps across the world equally instantaneously, formidable fierce blood energy flushes away to Li Qi Ye instantaneously, like difficult situation. The Li Qi Ye gearing has not moved, just like holding up a day of column, stands there tranquilly, „Bang”, even if blood energy such as the dreadful rough sea waves, still cannot shake Li Qi Ye . „No wonder dares to move my private car, originally is a little skill.” At this time, in the carriage resounds the cold and proud sound, this sound clear cold and proud, in the jade plate is the same just like the ice trundle of bead, hears this sound, making people feel several wisps of chill in the air. At this time, horse vehicle door „squeek” opens, a young girl has stood, the arrogance is imposing, the imposing manner is arrogant, when she occupies a commanding position specially, is much more arrogant. This is a female, is also not enough to describe her beauty with the beautiful face moon/month appearance, she just like an arrogant phoenix, noble, but arrogance. Such a young girl, archery clothes, has three points of heroic spirit in the arrogance. She has one pair like morning star same elegant eyes, her such pair of beautiful eyes appears specially bright in the dim light of night. However her arrogance is arrogant, just like thinking nobody exists but oneself, in society nobody can enter her discernment, especially her arrogant imposing manner, makes people think that her the young lady of this keeping aloof is the generation of being bossy. Such a young girl just left the phoenix of oneself gold god nest like one, is having noble Bloodline her, as if all in society lowered before her first-grade, shows disdain for in society. However, at present such an arrogant female is not that person has a phoenix of attractive feather, not only inborn arrogant, imposing manner is arrogant, moreover itself has the arrogant capital, Doesn't said that she is beautiful, has fluctuating such as the wonderful body of mountain range gully. Is the aura that she lends, such as her billowing such as dreadful rough sea waves blood energy, fully explained her great strength. Not only the present young girl is well-born, she is also very formidable, no wonder arrogant incomparable, the imposing manner is arrogant, she indeed has such capital. In fact, looks at present this female, knows that she is well-born, even can say family background origin scare people to death. Under Li Qi Ye looks, then knows that this female came from Stone Golem Race. Must know that Stone Golem Race, has the complete flesh and blood, moreover is the Innate flesh and blood, it can be imagined her family background was how noble. A birth had the Innate flesh and blood, expensive cannot say, this explained that her ancestor was heaven defying to unequalled existence, or was Immortal Emperor. „I spoke to you, did you hear?” Sees Li Qi Ye to stand there has not responded, this arrogant young girl pair of bright eyes concentrate, coldly said. When her bright eyes concentrate, vision just like sharp arrow, sharp incomparable, in the meantime, changes probably slightly cannot escape a capture of her pair of bright eyes to be the same. Listened to this arrogant young girl that imposing manner arrogant words, Li Qi Ye careless to look at her one eyes at this time, said languidly: „Heard was also what kind of?” Arrogant young girl elegant eyes one cold, vision like sharp arrow, coldly said: „Dares the blocks me way unexpectedly, raises my private car, you thought how should punish? You kneel down to admit mistakes voluntarily, do I unload your arm personally?” So the cold and proud ominous young girl, making Li Qi Ye curl upwards the corners of the mouth, visits her languidly, said: „ Right? Your which eye visited me to keep off your way, here hugely big, said that here was your way? could it be that said that this is your family? I stand well here, is your not long eyes hits, oneself tired of living , do not build others' life! „Said again that I stand well here, you hit toward me on, actually becomes you holds true. Thought that your unmatched in the world, is your family is formidable, can so be domineering and tyrannical? Naturally, if you think, I did not mind, since you act recklessly to dare to annoy me, you thought that is from breaking both hands, do I take down your head personally?” Here, Li Qi Ye let go languidly. On rampant, some are in society people more rampant than him? He is in any case sad today, some people want to run upon to bring about own destruction, he did not mind that helps the opposite party. The cold and proud young girl was mad by Li Qi Ye such words trembles. She is always arrogant, moreover she is formidable enough, where regardless of arrives , the young generation of older generation, is not pursues the crowding around then to keep at a respectful distance to her. Today a bewildered boy dares to say the boastful talk unexpectedly, doesn't this make this arrogant few effeminacy probably tremble? „Good, good, good, said to suffice.” The young girls get angry smile extremely, cold to look at Li Qi Ye said proud: „Said that resembles me persistently unreasonable to be horizontally same. Good, if you want to reason with, this young lady accompanies is, do not think that this young lady will only bully by weakly, bullies your nameless junior by my family!” „Bullies weakly by?” Li Qi Ye has smiled, said: „Good, you said that must reason with, that reasons with.” Here, his languidly looked at arrogant young girl one eyes, said: „Is domineering and tyrannical, you thought that you are rational? A girl does not cultivate the mind to grow the soul well, all day looks like only the phoenix to turn upwards the tail, did not think that makes the human tire of?” „Is domineering and tyrannical?” The arrogant young girl does not show weakness, sneers, looks that Li Qi Ye said arrogantly: „Does your which eye see me to be domineering and tyrannical? My this is from north to south, drives straight ahead, but, where to come runs amuck? Overbearing? This is a Vault of Heaven side, Grand Dao are innumerable, I only walk one, is where to come overbearing?” This arrogant young girl such saying, somewhat was accidental including Li Qi Ye , has not thought that this arrogant young girl was also not a straw bag, the response was extremely quick, the lips and teeth were clever. „Said again that I do curl upwards the tail to close your trifling thing like phoenix? You are just passer-by A passer-by B that's all, how I like loving what kind, this is I decides, does could it be that need you to inquire about inadequately?” The arrogant young girl sneers said. Without a doubt, this arrogant young girl is not only good-looking at present, is not only powerful, moreover dental cusp mouth advantage, quarrelling time first-class. Moreover, regardless of refuses to admit being inferior facing anyone, the imposing manner is arrogant. This female is not only strong, is not only arrogant, moreover does not yield an inch, aggressive. „How do I make the human tire of?” Finally this arrogant young girl has made up a blade, said: „You in my eyes the ants are not, are you repugnant, do I need to care about your view?” This arrogant young girl is indeed ruthless enough, this blade makes up, the self-confident weak point person will be cut by this point completely self-confidently does not have. Naturally, hasn't the Li Qi Ye what storm seen? He smiled, said: „Does that actually, care about that is your matter. However, your such vixen stands shouts abuse in public here, opens the mouth is a mouth dirty thing, what principle did we also speak?” Li Qi Ye is not a narrowminded person, to girl also always good. Naturally, he is good to the girl, only stops in own person, or is knows the onset and retreat and knowledge girl roughly. The girl who if this type arrogant ominous and aggressive, thinks oneself infallible at present, Li Qi Ye did not mind that works as an evil person, his leeway does not remain, counter-attacks gratefully. For him, like the girl, how poisonous mouth does not matter at present again, he does not care about such a young girl in any case! Next